Operation: Eevee!
by Clanclaws
Summary: Dawn, Paul, Misty, Ash, Iris, Trip, Drew, and May. All normal humans. Well... they were. They were magically transformed into the eight Eeveelutions. (And Eevee) How will they get out of this mess? Will they become friends, and learn to travel together and find a way back? Or will they stay poke-buddies stuck in a talking pokemon world? Ikari, Flavescent, Contest, Pokeshipping!


Hello, this is another fanfiction about peeps turning into Eeveelutions! I will use all the Eveveeltuions because I have 4 pairs to show. Yup, the pairs are...

Contestshipping - Drew X May

Ikarishipping - Paul X Dawn

Pokeshipping - May X Ash

FlaveScentshipping - Iris X Trip

So enjoy~! Oh, and Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or (In next chapter) the song Bad Boy by Cascada. I only own the plot ;D

* * *

Dawn's POV

I was walking through my high school hallways, head down and making sure to make no eye contact. I was on the bottom of the popularity chain, even though it was for no reason. I guess I never really thought about why. I didn't even want to chat with anyone, even though I love to talk. It would be a waste trying to talk to anyone anyways...

RING!

The bell rung, showing it was time for classes it was time to get out if they weren't already.

"Bun bun!"

I looked down on my side to my Buneary and smiled as it hopped down the stairs outside, making a little "Bun" everytime it landed.

'As cute as ever!' I silently told myself while walking away from the school and towards a lush green forest.

"Buneary! Ry, buN!" Buneary was pointing towards a rustling bush at the edge of the forest. I walked over a few feet when a cute little Eevee popped out.

"Aww, you lost you cute little thing?"

As I reached out hand to pet it's head, it's eyes started to glow, engulfing everything in a white blinding light.

"Wha...?!"

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked around.

I was in a small clearing in an unnamed forest, with a small puddle a little 'ways off. I tried to stand up on my legs, but something wasn't right. I just ended up falling on my back.

"Why can't I balance on two feet? I know I'm clumsy, but come on!" I tried again, but with no luck.

"What's wrong with my... PAWS?!"

Sure enough, I was looking at where my hands should be and finding soft furry pink paws. I glanced over to where the puddle was and slowly crawled over to it.

'Deep breath...'

I looked over the pond to find the figure of an Espeon but with my blue eyes and a purple-blue jewl on her head.

"I told you, I heard a voice over here!"

Paul's POV

I shoved my hands into my pockets and walked through the hallway of my school. **(Same story beginning, different school for them all)**

'Boring day as usual' I sighed inwardly.

"*Whisper Paul*"

"*Whisper Hot Whisper*"

"*Whisper Me Out Whisper Totes*"

I tried to stop annoyance from showing on my face as a crowd of fangirls stalked me on my way out of school.

'Gee, so "Ninja-Like"'

My Weavile was on my side glancing left and right rapidly and ready to Slash any fangirls pokemon that happened to come by us. Heck, maybe a fangirl herself. That I would want to see.

"CHAAAAAARGE!"

Fangirls burst out of rooms and lockers behind me squealing in glee.

"... Run Weavike! Let's go."

"... Weav."

And that's how I ended up running full pelt towards an unknown forest **(Also not the same forest) **

"Marry me Paul!"

"Date ME!"

"Come here you hunk of a man!"

"Fuck off." I shouted over my shoulder though I knew none of them would leave at this point. The forest I was heading for came into view and I smirked at the thought of being alone again. Too bad it wouldn't happen.

A small Eevee popped out and ran towards me, running heads on.

"Stupid Eevee. Weavile, Icy Wind!"

Weavile blew a mighty wind of ice and snow, but it was too late. By then the Eevee's eyes were glowing the same white light that the other Eevee's had, throwing Paul into it.

"Argh!" I tried shielding my eyes with my arms, but it nothing stopped the white light from coming.

* * *

I blinked open my eyes.

"Weavile use Sl-"

Weavile was nowhere in the small tree I was in. I was at the edge of a branch above a lake or a pond. Wait, this branch was pretty thin. How'd it not break under his weight?

_Crack_

_Splash_

'Well there's my answer." I thought sarcasticly as I resurfaced from the lake he fell face first into . I looked down, and when I saw my reflection I froze.

"I'm an Umbreon?" My head went back underwater in shock. 'Gee, pretty great day huh? Couldn't possibly get worse.'

"Yea, your an Umbreon! I'ma Jolteon! Wait... were you once a human too...?"

I opened my eyes as I broke the surface again and saw the Jolteon who was speaking to me. I swam over to the land he was on and dragged myself out, shaking droplets of water off me.

"Hn."

"So now what? Should we find a way to turn back?"

"We?" I let a small scoff. Turning around, I let my scowl run deeper.

"Wait! We can find what we need quicker with two people! An-"

A stream of fire and leaves jetted up from a few trees away, making both me and the Jolteon to flinch. 'Who would use a Flame Thrower so recklessly?'

"Lets check it out Umb'!" Jolteon turned and ran into the trees towards the attacks, leaving me to watching him leave with a look on my face. 'Did that guy just call me Umb'? Can't that guy take a hint?' I mentally facepalmed before taking a few steps away from the bushes he disappeared into.

"Eeek!" A high pitched voice rang through the forest.

"Of course. Curiousity kills the Umbreon today..."

He sped off in the same direction Jolteon went.

Ash's POV

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu went bouncing after me as we ran around a garden of pokemon, tossing out food to them all as they chirped their thanks.

"Pretty great to help out Professor Oak, huh?"

"Chuu...!" I turned around and saw Pikachu sparking it's cheeks at a nearby bush.

"Pikachu? What's-"

An Eevee jumped out of the bush and growled back at Pikachu, it's eyes pouring out a small flash of white, which grew bigger by the second.

"P-professor Oak...! Do you have an Eevee?"

"No, Ash. Why do you ask?"

_Flash!_

* * *

"Because-!"

I opened my eyes and looked down. My eyes widened for two reasons.

1. I was a Jolteon.

2. I WAS FREE FALLING INTO A TREE.

"AAAAH!" I fell flailing into the base of a branch. A small groan was let out before I felt a huge split.

_Crack!_

The branch gave away under me and I was falling towards a random lake. Somewhere I heard an "Uuugh...", but now was the time to not fall into the water. I pushed off the broken branch and towards the land. Landing safely, I turned back to find a black figure falling into the water.

_Splash!_

An Umbreon resurfaced from the same spot.

'Hey! Maybe he can help me turn back into-'

"I'm an Umbreon?" His head suddenly went underwater, probably in shock.

'Maybe not...?'

"Yea, your an Umbreon! I'ma Joleteon! Wait, were you once a human too?"

By now his head once again broke the surface, and he scowled at me. He swam over my way and got out of the water.

"Hn." He grunted.

'Must still be shocked?' He looked pretty strong, so I thought, 'Hey, he must be tough! I'm tough! Tough people get along well!' (A/N *Face Palm*)

"So now what? Should we find a way to turn back?"

The Umbreon's frowned deepened as he let out a small scoff. "We?" Spinning around, he started to walk away from me. 'No no no no! You need to help me turn back! Panic Time!'

"Wait! We can find what we need quicker with two people! An-"

Fire and leaves broke the horizon a little way off. 'Someone must be fighting! I wanna join!'

I turned back to the Umbreon. "Let's check it out Umb'!"

Without waiting for an answer, I ran off into the trees, excitement pulsing through my veins.

'I'm coming!'

I broke throught he last bush, just to run into a nearby Leafeon, who caused a domino effect until a Glaceon stopped it at the end. We all sighed in relief...

"Hey, Jolteon kid." The Umbreon's voice came before he ran right into me, pushing us all into a river at the base of the hill I didn't know we were standing on.

Iris's POV

I swung from tree to tree, racing an Aipom. (A/N Random pokemon... I know its not in Unova, but whatever. It is now I guess *Shrug*)

"Still going Aipom?"

"Pom!" It smirked as it grabbed another branch and launched itself into the lead.

"Hah! Oh no you don't!" I chuckled as I gripped harder on my vine and swung hard. When I let go, I jetted infront of the Aipom, did a few flips for go measure, and landing arms up in victory.

"Sorry Aipom. Still the Champ." I giggled and tossed the Aipom an Oran Berry to help heal the small scratches he had on his body from some sharp branches.

"Eevee!"

I turned and saw a small Eevee smiling sweetly at us. Axew popped his head out of my hair and growled at the Eevee.

"Axew...! Be nice..." I warned Axew, gently pushing his head back into my hair. When I looked back at the Eevee, it's sweet smile was gone completely to be replaced by an evil smirk. It's eyes grew white, throwing everything in light.

"W-wait!"

Too late. The light spread everywhere, making sure I couldn't see anything around me.

* * *

I blinked and found myself in a bush looking onto an arguing Flareon and an arguing Leafeon. Between them was an Espeon, trying to get them to break the fight.

"Guys stop!" the Espeon was waving her paws in front of their faces desperately.

"No way! Grass-head's gotta pay!"

"Right! Like you could ever match up to me Air-head!"

"You asked for it now...!" The Flareon began to charge up a Flame Thrower...

"And your gonna get it...!" Leaves hovered over the Leafeon's head, glowing a brilliant bright green.

"Leafeon! Flareon! I'd advise not to do that!" I called out to them. I shivered, knowing something bad was going to happen. Then I noticed I was much colder than usual...

"Flame Thrower!"

"Razor Leaf!"

My call came to late.

_Boooom!_

The two attacks collided. The leaves made the Flame Thrower curve upwards towards the sky, leaves quickly followed it. 'I hope no one gets hurt...'

"... Heh... whoops." I Flareoen smiled sheepishly my way, leaving me to sweat drop and the Espeon staring up at the attacks they fired in amazement.

"See Flame-brain! I told you-" Leafeon tried to sling another insult, but a Jolteon crashed into the clearing. Literally. He smashed into Espeon, who let out an "Eeek!" before hitting Leafeon, then Flareon... Crap. I'm next. I got on my hind legs best I could and to my amazement, stopped Flareon. I shivered again. 'What's with the damn shivering?!' I asked myself, just to have my questioned answered by looking down. 'I-I'ma a Glaceon?! I h-h-hate I-ice-Types!'

"Hey, Jolteon kid?" An emotionless voice came and an emotionless Umbreon follow. Too bad what he followed was the Jolteon's lead, because he crashed into Jolteon, sending us over an edge/hill into a rather large stream.

_Click!_

"Huh?"

An Eevee was sitting at the edge of the stream, a teal camera sitting infront of him. (A/N If you guess who this Eevee is, you get a warmly baked cookie of your choice. Just not that it'll be a pixel cookie.) His paw was on the picture-button-thingy. (She lives in a forest, ok?)

"Gee, thanks for the help..." I muttered sarcastically...

* * *

**Me: AAAAND we're done.**

**Espeon: Waaah! Jolteon is so clumsy! I got my hair wet!**

**Leafeon: Correction: Fur.**

**Flareon: Lay off Cabbage-skull! **

**Leafon: I was just correcting her!**

**Flareon: Well hair and fur is the same thing...**

**Umbreon: Hn. Red's right.**

**Espeon: THE PURPLE ROCK TALKS.**

**Me: *Face Palm* Well... The next chapter will have the POV's of the following : May, Drew, Trip, and Misty in that order. Lemma show you a sneak peak for chapter 3...**

Third Person POV

Misty was shaking her legs separately, eyeing Eevee. "Why didn't you listen to me?" Trip responded in a simple shrug while pointing to his camera.

"Doesn't matter Vaporeon-" Jolteon was trying to continue but was just cut off.

"My name's Misty _Jolteon._"

Espeon stepped forward, "So your a human right...?"

Misty gave her a weird look but nodded.

Espeon looked thoughtful for a second, and watched as everyone nodded to the question. "Ok, lets introduce ourselves... I'm Dawn! I was a very social human, and I cute pokemon!"

"I'm Ash!" The Jolteon sparked as he raised his head like an all mighty lion, which back fired after he continued, "And I love food!"

Misty looked over to Ash and sweat dropped, "Well... I'm Misty. I was a gym leader, and I love water pokemon," She eyed the Eevee again, "And _Don't_ get on my bad side..."

Eevee stared her back in the eye fearlessly. "My name's Trip. I'm a trainer who loves taking pictures. And I won't let anything get in my way of taking pictures."

Glaceon cut infront of Trip and rolled her eyes, "Your such a little kid! I'm Iris, I'm training to be a Dragon Master, and I hate Ice-Types!"

Everyone stared blankly at her, double checking that she was a Glaceon.

"I'm not pumped about it either...!" She puffed out her cheeks.

Leafeon flicked his hair, gaining everyone's attention. "THE Drew Hayden, right here. My hobbies include contests, training my Roselia, and being chased by fangirls. It's a real work out."

Flareon sweat dropped at his last comment, but went next. "May Maple. I also do contests and I love Torchics~!"

Everyone lookeda round for the last member, only to find him walking away.

"H-hey! Umbreon? What's your name?"

The Umbreon turned around, a frown on his face. "Paul. I'm a trainer who prefers to be alone. Good Bye." He turned around and walked into the trees. We all looked at each other, knowing we would all be stronger with another member, and that it would heartless to let someone fend to themselves as we find a way back.

"Wait! Paul!"

* * *

**Me: *Claps* Yay!**

**Paul: I sound like a hot-headed idiot.**

**Dawn: Isn't that what you are?**

**Me: Get back to the Truth, Dare, or Torture studio before Static the Luxray drags you back!**

**Dawn + Paul: *Runs out being chased by Static***

**Me: Atta Girl! Ok, Review after Reading! Honestly, would anyone hate on this before reading this? I know I'm not a good writer, but judging without a right? - NOPE. See youse next chapter with Ms. Maple!**


End file.
